


0009

by becca_dunbar_raeken



Series: Thiam One Shots [16]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anchors, Angst and Humor, Canon-Typical Violence, Cute Liam Dunbar, Good Theo Raeken, Hurt Liam Dunbar, Love Confessions, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Protective Theo Raeken, Sneaky Liam Dunbar, Theo Raeken is Liam Dunbar's Anchor, Theo Raeken is a Softie, Theo to the Rescue, liam dunbar is an idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28768467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/becca_dunbar_raeken/pseuds/becca_dunbar_raeken
Summary: Liam gets himself into trouble, so he makes one phone call to get help.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Series: Thiam One Shots [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1758841
Comments: 7
Kudos: 67





	0009

Theo looked down hearing his phone ring; he was on his way back to the apartment that he managed to rent out. He agreed on working at the Sheriff’s station, usually partnering with Parrish. He wasn’t really sure if it was just so they could keep an eye on him, or Stilinski cared enough to give him a job. He didn’t really care. He didn’t expect everyone to trust him, and he needed money.

“Hey, Liam,” Theo answered seeing the boy’s name pop up. 

Liam was the one person; he knew had forgiven him. He always had his back, after saving him so many times they had become more than friends. Theo didn’t care to hide that he cared about him. Liam didn’t necessarily ever show anything, but he never pushed the chimera away. They weren’t official or anything, or even kiss, but Liam drug Theo around to pack meetings, invited him over at least three nights out of the week, he even invited him to a few lacrosse games which Theo reluctantly agreed to go to. 

“Theo,” Liam whispered. Theo heard a weird sense of panic in his voice.

“What’s wrong?”

“I need you,” Liam stated. Theo could hear the pain in his voice.

“Where are you?”

“The preserve.”

“I’ll be right there, stay on the line.”

“I don’t know if I can,” Liam’s voice was wavering.

“Try please,” Theo pushed down on the gas in panic. He wasn’t sure what was wrong with him much less why Liam called him over anyone. He pulled in and tried to smell the boy’s familiar scent.

“Liam, where are you?”

“It’s da-“ Liam started when Theo heard his phone fall to the ground.

Theo didn’t hesitate in finding him. He ran through the woods until he caught his scent. His scent was mixed with blood, the beta’s blood. 

“Liam!” Theo panicked seeing him collapsed under a tree, “Hey, look at me.” He watched as black veins flew up his arm; it hurt. Liam was in pain, a lot of pain. He had to let go after he felt himself waiver on his own feet; he had to stay focus.

“Theo,” Liam regained enough consciousness to look at Theo, “don’t tell anyone else.”

“Liam, you are bleeding really bad; you aren’t healing. You need to go to the hospital,” Theo looked at the bullet wounds in his chest. He could smell wolfsbane; he must have gotten into something with some hunters.

“No,“ Liam pleaded before his eyes closed again.

Theo sighed; he couldn’t let the one person he cares about die, but he also couldn’t betray the only person he cares about. He picked up his limp body. 

“It’s going to be okay Liam,” Theo carried him to his truck, “I promise.”

He set him down on the passenger seat and drove as fast as he could to his apartment. He quickly carried him up to his own bed and gently set him down. Lucky for Liam, the dread doctors gave him a great knowledge of medical skills. He burned out the wolfsbane, stitched the wounds, tried to take away his pain. Now, it was just a waiting game; he didn’t leave his side watching his chest rise and fall slowly. He was going to be okay, weak for a while, but okay. He looked pale and small in Theo’s bed; Theo smiled slightly. He was adorable, no matter how tough he was, how good of a fighter he was, he was still the beta that brought him back from the Skinwalker’s prison. He never could repay him for that; he was naïve, but all he wanted was to protect his friends. He gave the chimera a chance, more than anyone else. He gave him something to live for other than himself. He loved him; he rubbed his hand, just waiting for him to wake up to tell him that. He was done trying to avoid it; he almost died today. He couldn’t let another day pass without him knowing that. 

Theo figured his parents would begin to panic that he never came home, or Mason, Corey, or Nolan would figure out he was missing. He picked up the boy’s phone and saw not a single message. That was weird he thought to himself; Liam’s friends always were contacting him. He thought about what Liam’s password to be; he knew Liam too well. He would try to make it hard, but really it was way too easy. 

“0009,” Theo typed. He chuckled as the phone unlocked. The boy’s lacrosse number with extra zeros. He looked at his texts from the day. 

“Mason: I’m going to Scott’s for the weekend.”

Mason replied, “you aren’t going after that group of hunters; are you? Scott told us Derek and Peter would handle them.”

“Don’t be ridiculous; I would never go alone.”

“Liam.”

“Mason, have a good weekend.”

“You too.”

“Nolan: “I’m going to Scott’s this weekend. If you need anything, text Mason, Corey, or Theo.”

Nolan answered, “Liam, why didn’t you say anything at practice?”

“It just came up.”

“Liam, you can’t go after the hunters alone.”

“I won’t Nolan; don’t be ridiculous. Have a good weekend.”

“You too, Li.”

“Mom: “Can I go to Scott’s this weekend?”

“Sure, I’m not going to be home before you leave, but have a good time. Text me when you get there; your stepfather is working too.”

“Okay, love you.”

“Love you too.”

An hour and a half later; Theo saw Liam texted her back that he was with Scott. 

“Scott: there was a small group of hunters that Argent spotted by the preserve. Do not engage, stay out of the preserve. Derek and Peter have it handled.”

“Okay, Scott.”

“Liam, I’m serious.”

“Scott, I’m serious.”

“Okay, Liam text me if you need anything.”

Theo shook his head the beta went after a group of hunters himself and got beaten badly. His friends all thought he was with Scott. His hero complex and recklessness were dangerous. He opened his own message tab and sighed. Liam had a half-written message, “can you help me with something?” He never hit send. Theo looked down at him; he thought about texting him to help but backed out. 

He sat there for a few more hours, not letting his eyes leave the beta until the blue eyes finally sprung open. 

“Liam!” Theo stared at him.

“Hey,” Liam said softly, “where am I?”

“My apartment.”

“You listened?” 

“You trust me don’t you?”

“Of course, I trust you,” Liam stared at him, “why else do you think I called you?” Liam tried sitting up but fell back down. Theo leaned back onto the pillow beside him; Liam glanced at the chimera’s hand on top of his. He didn’t pull away; he just leaned onto his shoulder instead. 

“Liam, I was scared when I found you,” Theo admitted.

“I was fine; I just-“

“Got shot a few times,” Theo shrugged, “going after hunters alone, idiot move Liam.”

“You know,” Liam looked down.

“0009,” Theo stared at him.

“I thought it was good,” Liam sighed. 

“This is why I make the plans; what the hell made you not send that text you had typed out to me?”

“I didn’t want anyone else getting hurt,” Liam answered, “I thought I could handle it on my own. It was stupid I know.”

“It was stupid, but also I get it I guess. Next time, text me, Little Wolf.”

Liam gently smiled at the nickname Theo gave to him at some point at first it bothered him, but he liked it now. 

“I will,” Liam said weakly. He watched his handshake; he lost a lot of blood. He knew that. Theo wrapped his arm around him. 

“Liam, I don’t know what I would have done if you died today.”

“I’m sorry, Theo, but I mean everyone else has mostly forgiven you now. You have a job; you would be fine without me.”

“I wouldn’t be okay,” Theo shrugged, “because-“

“I love you,” Liam looked up at him.

Theo glared at him, “you stole my moment.”

“You have to be faster than that,” Liam smirked.

“I at least can be the first to do this,” Theo pulled him in and kissed him, “I love you, Little Wolf.”

Liam smiled as they leaned back onto the bed, “I guess I better go home.”

“I don’t think you can stand right now, and you told everyone you were at Scott’s, so I guess that means you can stay the night.”

“I guess it does,” Liam smiled.

“As long as you don’t snore,” Theo smirked.


End file.
